


Тайные слабости

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site, Out of Character, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: У всех есть свои слабости.





	Тайные слабости

**Author's Note:**

> ER, OOC, POV, главные герои немношк упороты, написано на [арт](https://images2.imgbox.com/a9/ec/se0HSfMI_o.png) из серии «Я вас короче предупреждал»

У всех есть тайные слабости, о которых они не хотят говорить. Тайны, которые скрывают ото всех за семью замками. Поступки, которые совершают тогда, когда рядом нет ни души. Эти слабости и делают нас людьми, ведь люди не идеальны, верно?

Я знаю многое про обитателей этого мрачного замка в горах. Знаю, что Гриндельвальд, втайне ото всех, по вечерам вздыхает над старой колдографией и не находит себе места из-за потери кулона. Розье по ночам оккупирует кухню и готовит французские сладости, которые потом ест в своей спальне. Какой у них потрясающий запах, ни разу таких не пробовал! Кэрроу запирается в комнате и под звуки граммофона, которые она прячет за шумопоглощающими чарами, примеряет одно за другим вечерние платья. Краффт прячет под кроватью зачарованную коробку с фермой апполосских пушишек... Кто бы мог подумать, что эти люди делают подобные вещи.

Вы спросите, откуда я знаю это?

Всё началось с моей собственной тайной слабости. Я люблю читать в ванной. У меня есть все составляющие, чтобы расслабиться после тяжелого дня: теплая вода с душистой пеной и хорошая книга. Что здесь необычного, каждый вечер тысячи людей проделывают то же самое? Да! Есть только одно «но»: я принимаю ванну не один, а в компании «друзей» — желтых резиновых уточек. Они зачарованы, потому спокойно плавают сами по себе, словно пароходы на мерно покачивающихся волнах Атлантики. Кроме того, они крякают и вертят глазами. Забавные игрушки, которые я привез с собой из США.

Я предавался своей слабости каждый вечер, думая, что никто не знает о ней. С упоением читал, веселился, глядя на уточек и даже не подозревая, что за мной следят.

Когда это случилось в первый раз, я не на шутку перепугался: всё шло как обычно, я даже задремал. Вдруг вода между моих ног начала пузыриться, будто кто-то засунул ко мне в ванну морское чудовище. Это самое «чудовище» стало подниматься и вытягиваться вверх. Сначала я подумал, что всё ещё сплю, и резко отодвинулся к бортику, подальше от неизвестного. Только никакого чудовища не было. В ванной напротив меня сидел Гуннар, заявившийся прямо с улицы. На его промокшей насквозь шляпе покачивалась уточка — попав в непонятную ситуацию, она принялась истошно крякать. Я почувствовал, как начинаю заливаться краской от нелепости происходящего, и закрыл руками горящее лицо.

— Ну привет, — ухмыляясь, протянул этот наглец.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Хотел узнать побольше о твоих маленьких слабостях. Очень мило.

— Можно подумать, что у тебя нет своих.

— Нет, — невозмутимо ответил он. — Разве что подглядывать за тобой.

— Ты в курсе, — спросил я, — что это звучит очень нездорово?

— Да какая разница, — он пожал плечами, — мне нравится. Тем более, на улице холодно, а здесь тепло.

— Тогда... можешь разделить со мной эту слабость, — сказал я, не в силах больше сдерживать смех и снимая с него шляпу, — только разденься, пожалуйста, и дай сюда мою уточку, ты её пугаешь!

С тех самых пор Гуннар приходил каждый раз, стоило мне наполнить ванну. Только, похоже, ему очень быстро наскучило подобное времяпрепровождение, и однажды он сказал мне на ухо странную вещь:

— Думаю, нам нужно сделать что-то поинтересней.

— Тебе не нравятся мои уточки? — Я сделал вид, что обиделся, но мне стало любопытно, что же он хочет предложить.

— Дело не в уточках. Нужно что-то более захватывающее. Мне скучно. Дай руку.

Он схватил меня за руку и потащил к стене. Мы прошли сквозь неё так легко, словно она была сделана из мокрой бумаги.

— Всегда было интересно, как ты себя чувствуешь, когда проделываешь этот трюк, — заметил я.

— Ничего интересного, как видишь, — будничным тоном сообщил Гуннар. — А теперь смотри.

Он указал на стену, в которой были проделаны две щелки для глаз. Я заглянул в них и увидел, как Краффт милуется с маленьким пушистым зверьком, которого достал из огромной коробки.

— Да ладно, — прошептал я, глядя на Гуннара. Он самодовольно кивнул в ответ. — Никогда бы не подумал.

— Ты многого не знаешь, Абернети, многого, — усмехнулся он.

С тех самых пор у нас с Гуннаром появилось ещё одно общее увлечение: узнавать о тайных пристрастиях окружающих. Обо всём том, что было бы неловко однажды раскрыть целому миру.

И ванна с уточками.


End file.
